The present invention relates to a bridge construction for use as a lightbridge or sport bar for pickup trucks and more particularly to a bridge construction which is readily adaptable to a variety of makes and models of pickup trucks.
A lightbridge for a pickup truck supports overhead spotlights and is located at the back of the cab and is generally mounted on the side walls of the cargo box. The width of the cargo box can vary from one make or model pickup truck to the next; similarly the width of the cab and height of the cab roof above the cargo box side walls can vary. These size variations essentially have required the customized manufacture of lightbridges to accommodate the different pickup truck makes and models. With the present invention a lightbridge is provided having a pair of end caps with a center span member supported between the caps. The spotlights are mounted on the center span member. The right and left hand end caps utilize an integral, molded shell construction and are provided with a lower mounting base structure whereby the height of the end caps and hence of the center span can be readily adjusted to properly locate the spotlights for different makes and models. Thus a generally common molded end cap is provided which can be used "as is" for some makes and models or selectively varied at the base to accommodate other makes and models. The result is a savings in tooling and inventory. In this regard, the center span member is varied in length to provide the required variations in width of the lightbridge assembly. Also a unique contour of the end caps is provided to permit variations in the cant angle of the end caps to provide a good match with the contour of the cab whereby a pleasing appearance can be maintained while still being of a construction which can be adapted to accommodate different pickup truck makes and models.
The basic construction can be used on vehicles without lights as a decorative sport bar. In either event, i.e. with or without lights, the bridge acts as a cab extender. Thus with its location proximate to the back of the cab the aerodynamics are substantially improved at the rear wall of the cab helping to maintain the rear window clean and also facilitating use of the rear window when it is of a type that can be opened.
In addition a unique socket type connection is utilized to fasten the center span member to the end caps.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a bridge construction for pickup trucks having right and left hand end caps and a center span in which the end caps are adaptable for use on pickup trucks having different sized cabs and cargo boxes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bridge construction for pickup trucks having right and left hand end caps which can be assembled with center spans of different lengths and with the end caps being adapted to be canted at different angles for different assemblies while still providing a pleasing appearance when installed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bridge construction having a unique socket type connection for securing the center span member to the end caps.
It is a general object to provide a new and improved bridge construction for pickup trucks.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: